


Tiny Pieces

by theGirlwiththebrokenSmile



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, I Tried, M/M, Mostly Fluff, i hope somebody likes this, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwiththebrokenSmile/pseuds/theGirlwiththebrokenSmile
Summary: //Soo I'm gonna be posting a few 100-word-drabbles
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 29
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creating a scene with just 100 words is much more difficult than I thought haha let me know if you liked it !!
> 
> Xx

.

“I love you more”, John says.

They’re laying in the grass, in Strawberry Field.

Paul looks over to him. “More than what?”

John doesn’t reply, just looks back at him with that hot intensity that always makes Paul’s stomach erupt into butterflies. John rolls over suddenly, shielding Paul from the sun with his body. His lips press against the corner of Paul’s mouth, hot, bruising.

“More than _what?_ ”, Paul asks, giggling now, clutching John’s shirt his fists.

John smiles, he can feel it, fitting their mouths together, messy, wet, amazing, and Paul can taste all the answers in that kiss.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Paul taps his pen on the desk, chewing on his lip. He has to finish his math homework, which is not an easy task with John _I’m-not-gonna-distract-you-you-won’t-even-notice-I’m-here_ Lennon sitting next to him. Paul can feel him staring at him, his eyes burning the side of his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Just looking at you.”

“Well, stop it. It’s distracting.”

John leans forward, his lips ghosting over Paul’s temple. “This distracting too?”

Paul sighs, leaning closer automatically. “ _Yes_. What’s wrong with you –“

John starts sucking a love bite on his neck then, and honestly, the math homework can wait.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

“Alright, show me your hand.”

John does, letting Paul observe his bloody knuckles, wrapping them in bandages slowly. John watches him, still dizzy from the alcohol and the hit against his jaw. He’s still angry. The anger is everywhere, all the time, he can’t switch it off. He wants to hate himself.

“There, all done.”

Paul looks at him with pretty-glimmering eyes, soft, clean, sober. His hair is still sleep-tousled. He’s perfect. The aura that surrounds him, is glowing with love and forgiveness. He’s still holding John’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

John pulls him close, suddenly anxious. “Don’t leave.”

“Never.”

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

John’s hands are on Paul’s hips, his warmth seeping into the space between them. Paul wants to be even closer suddenly, wants to melt right into John, crawl inside his chest.

“What are you thinkin' about?”, John asks, voice quiet, pressing a kiss against Paul’s temple.

“I want to be inside you.”

He can feel John’s smirk against his skin. “We can do that.”

He chuckles, breathily. “Not like that.”

John pulls him closer, hugs him tightly, like he _understands._ He kisses his temple again and Paul can feel both of their heartbeats under his skin.

“You are”, John says.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Paul wakes up from the _clinck-clinck_ -sound of stones being thrown against his window. He gets out of bed to open it, and sure enough, there’s John, starting to climb up the drainpipe.

When he’s inside the room two minutes later, his hands immediately skim up Paul’s sides, not saying anything, his eyes dark, his skin pale.

“Had a nightmare about you and needed to make sure you’re okay.”

Paul frowns. “You came all the way here –“

“Yeah. ‘m sorry I woke you.”

Paul rolls his eyes, when John starts nuzzling his cheek. “I’m fine. Just come to bed, yeah?”

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

“Are you blushing?”

“Totally not.”

A shit-eating grin spreads across Paul’s face. “Did I get _John Lennon_ to blush?”

“ _No_ ”, John defends, averting his face. “It’s – the cold.”

“You are _so_ blushing”, Paul squeals, jumping closer to hug John around the waist. The older boy half-heartly resists for a second, before wrapping an arm around Paul shoulders tightly. There’s nobody else around anyways. “Is it because I said you’re beautiful? Cause you are.”

Even in the dim evening-light he can see John blushing harder. “Stop it.”

“’m gonna tell you every day.”

“Paul, I swear to God –“

“Every. Day.”

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

The train stutters every now and then on the old tracks, while long-stretched golden fields fly past the window. John’s sitting across from Paul, watching the scenery with a bored expression. They’ve got the small compartment for themselves, the door’s closed.

Paul looks over to it. “D’you think someone will come in eventually?”

“Nah, they already checked the tickets”, John says, smirking now. “Why?”

Paul blushes, mumbling something, averting his gaze.

“Didn’t catch that, love.”

Paul blushes harder. “I wanna sit on your lap.”

From the corner of his eye he sees John’s smirk melting into his way-too-soft Paul-smile. “Come here.”

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

They’re at the hotel pool and the water’s bluish-green under the sun. George and Ringo are playing cards on one of the deckchairs. Paul’s lying on the other side, underneath a parasol.

He watches how John climbs up the ladder of the pool, stepping out of the water, to walk over to him. His skin’s starting to tan after days under the California-sun. 

He kneels down next to Paul. “Hey. You good?”

“Mhm.” Paul watches tiny water-drops run down John’s chest. “You’re hot.”

John chuckles, stroking down Paul’s back. “Look who’s talking.”

“Let’s go back to the hotel-room?”

“Hell, yeah.”

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

It’s after midnight and John and Paul still lay in the hammock, in Colin’s garden. John can hear the voices of the others, blurry, far away.

He looks over to Paul, whose eyes look heavy, his iris glimmering in the starlight. “You tired?”

“Mh, yeah”, Paul says, his fingers trailing up John’s arm. “But I don’t wanna go home.”

“Me neither”, John mumbles. He wants none of these days, filled with sticky beer and reckless music and _Paul,_ to end. “Already miss you. Already can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

A sleepy, lovely smile spreads across Paul’s face. “Me too.”

.


End file.
